1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topical anesthetic containing tetracaine as the sole anesthetic agent in a delivery vehicle suitable for administration to the oral mucosa prior to a dental procedure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The literature is replete with references to tetracaine hydrochloride as an anesthetic agent frequently in combination with one or more other anesthetic agents, e.g., lidocaine, benzocaine, cocaine, etc.
The most common topical dental anesthetic is 20% benzocaine in a gel. Benzocaine also comes in a spray form, mainly for pediatric use. The products are usually flavored to mask the bitter, unpleasant taste of benzocaine. The flavoring in the anesthetic tends to stimulate the flow of saliva so that the anesthetic tends to be washed away from the application site. It may also be necessary to aspirate the saliva and clear the field before starting a procedure.
There is a need for a more effective topical anesthetic for dental procedures. Twenty percent benzocaine in gel or spray form is not a highly effective dental anesthetic. There have been studies showing that it is little better than a placebo for muting the pain of an injection; the main benefit being that the patient thinks that something has been done for his or her comfort. The anesthetic effect of benzocaine is also of short duration.